Goodbye My First, Hello My Last
by IxAMxME
Summary: ONE-SHOT.Hinata's expecting visitors, even a certain someone.A hopeful change of events occur when intruders attempt to kidnap her sister.Somewhat AU.Somwhat OOC.Somewhat angsty...You'll see what I mean...NaruxHina


**Goodbye My First, Hello My Last**

A/N: Hi! I finally put in a chance for a new story!...Somehow, I have a bad habit of writing stories while studying...Such a bad habit..., this one is an angsty one...in a way...You'll see soon ;) This one is also a sort of AU. They're all still shinobi, but it's sort of a more modern take on things. So, hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. All rights go to Masashi Kishimoto. The story idea is the only thing that I wrote.

* * *

><p><em>Ring! Ring! Ring!...<em>

"…."

"Hello? Hina-chan?"

"H-hi. 'Sup?"

"Is it okay if I come over to your house? Well, it's Kiba, Shikamaru, and Chouji, too."

"Right now?"

"Not right now. Like later tonight."

"Umm, okay…"

"Cool. We'll be there later, later. 'Kay?"

"Y-yeah…"

"Later!"

_Hang up…_

* * *

><p>How long had it been already? Two months? That seemed about right: a little over two months since they broke up. It was a year-long relationship with the ups and downs. Too many downs for Hinata's liking… Still, those times were bitter-sweet. She really did love him…but he made her cry one too many times. Always getting angry for no reason, and she, thinking she did something, would cry while he ignored her calls and messages, putting salt to the wound. It really wasn't her fault he was angry those times; it was just his attitude. 'It was okay though,' she would always think. She thought she could make it better; eventually, she figured, she couldn't do anything. So, in the end, she had one final talk with him over the phone. She wanted to break up-he didn't believe in 'taking a break'; it was either "We're together, or broken up." What choice did she have if he was like that? So, with the rest of the courage she had, she called him that fateful night, wanting a break up. He agreed to it…but he called back five minutes later. His pleading almost appealed to her, but she couldn't back down. Wasn't that what he taught her? She was going through with it. It would, maybe, be for the best. In the end, they agreed after they made it through one more month, which would also be their first year, they would end it the following month after. So, as it happened, time went and passed.<p>

"It was fun," he had said. That time, they were face-to-face, no cowardice.

All she could do was nod, holding back the tears.

"I don't regret going out with you," he had stated.

"Hmh," is all that she could suffice, accompanied with another nod. She could see his reflection in the mirror that they were standing in front of. She had hoped he couldn't see the tears that were forming.

"How about you?"

Taking a small breath, she hoped her voice didn't betray her this time. Summing up a small smile, she had replied: "Yeah. It was fun."

That's all she could say. She regretted this…Really, she didn't want this; she couldn't back down. It was decided; to him, it was inevitable.

"Well…I guess we're broken up now."

"Yeah."

She started walking out of the room. She didn't look back, but rose up her hand in a back-wave.

"Bye."

"G-G'bye."

One week passed without any communication….Though, a few days later, a call came. It was him. In mere panic, she didn't know if she should answer or not. She answered. He wanted to hang out. Still confused, she agreed.

They ended up hanging out with Sasuke as well. It was a good day and nothing happened really. In the end, it was comfortable.

The next days, he would call her every night, and then eventually, it was back to calling whenever he felt like. In one conversation, he had said that she could call him whenever she was bored. She nodded through the phone with an "okay." At that time, she didn't think she would be bored, making sure she was keeping busy…but as life goes, she was bored one day while waiting, and ended up calling him. That was the start of her constant calling…just like when they were together.

As the weeks passed, she ended up making constant visits to his house-not as much as before, but it was pretty constant. They would soon talk at night as well. When this happened, the first time, she was okay. The next time, he fell asleep on the phone…just like when they were together. She had to smile at the sound of his snoring; she just had to fall asleep with him on the phone…just like when they were together. The next time they talked until they were sleepy, that time, he had to say 'goodnight.' A sting pierced her and she couldn't say anything, but an 'okay,' and quickly hang up. Those nights, she cried herself to sleep…It ended up, she soon noticed, she would cry every night unless he fell asleep on the phone. She couldn't tell anyone, not even him, no matter how much it hurt…She also noticed she was jealous of him. Every time he would tell her something that he had fun at, she would silently keep the attitude to herself, but then cry when the conversation was over. She hated her jealousy, but couldn't do anything. His happiness, that she used to see as her happiness, became her anger, sadness, and jealousy. What even hurt her more was that he seemed less angry, more optimistic, and always seemed surrounded by people. Why was she like that? She didn't know. It just hurt…

* * *

><p><em>Ding! Dong!<em>

They had arrived.

Hinata quickly checked if all the guest accommodations were set. Clean floor: check. Rooms arranged: check. Snacks: check. Hair: good.

"Hi, Hinata-chaaan!" they simultaneously greeted.

"Kiba-kuuun!" she squealed, hugging her long-time friend; she hadn't seen in such a long time!

"How's it going, li'l girl," giving his smirked smile.

"Hi, Chou-kun!" Another hug.

"Yo, Hinata." He reciprocated with a smile.

"Shika-kun!" Hinata greeted with open arms.

The usual laid back guy lit up, lifting her up in a bear hug.

"Eeep!" she squealed in delight.

When Shikamaru put her down, she gave a giggled, followed by a playful slap toward Kiba who commentd: "How can you lift her up? Doesn't she weight, like, 300 pounds?"

She then turned toward her ex: Naruto.

For a moment, she didn't want to look, but then again, it would seem odd if she didn't greet him.

"Hey, Naruto-kun," Hinata smiled. She decided upon a side hug, which Naruto seemed to acknowledge, and didn't try a full hug like last time.

"Hey, Hina-chan. The new bow looks cute," he said.

She didn't want that compliment from him. Why? She didn't know.

"Whatever," she replied, playfully punching him in the stomach, and quickly let go of him; she didn't realize she was still hugging him.

* * *

><p>They all chilled in the living room; chit-chat and follow-ups of how everyone was followed. Then, was accompanied the topic of the Konoha festival this year and how Chouji planned to do a fundraiser for the orphanage. Hinata agreed to take part, though she was also busy with other things and missions. Still, she said she'd try making it to meetings and help out managing the event.<p>

They moved toward the inner rooms and came to the game room where Kiba showed off his gaming skills, Shikamaru owned at shogi, and Naruto and Chouji enjoying themselves with various other board and video games.

"Hey, let's play Twister!" Naruto yelled, finding the game board tucked between another stack of board games.

"I wanna play!" Hinata gushed, getting into the playful spirit.

Kiba shrugged off, wanting to keep playing on the x-box.

Though, Shikamaru and Chouji obliged, with Shikamaru calling "dibs" as the spinner.

Thus, the game began.

"Left foot red."

Everyone's foot was on a red circle.

"Right foot green."

Everyone on green.

"Right hand yellow."

"Seriously, Naruto?" Shikamaru chuckled.

"You're supposed to get twisted!" Naruto yelled. Apparently, he reached across the board to the furthest yellow he could reach.

Hinata and Chouji laughed.

"Right foot blue."

Naruto reached the opposite side of the board. Blue.

"Left foot green."

Everyone moved their left to green."

"Left hand blue."

"Arugh!" and thud followed. Chouji was out.

"Haha, I couldn't reach," he laughed off. Everyone chuckled.

"Yeah! I will beat you!" Hinata, now hyped up, gleefully challenged.

"It's game on!" Naruto accepted, also pumped.

"Right hand red."

Naruto reached forward. Hinata swiveled back.

"Left hand yellow."

Hinata moved her hand toward the yellow. Naruto reached above her. Their position: Naruto and Hinata's face were three inches away.

"Hi," Naruto said.

"Why…" Hinata half-playfully groaned.

"Right foot red."

Red. Still, even more awkward. Hinata's leg was sitting underneath Naruto's leg.

"Left foot yellow."

Yellow. Naruto was now directly underneath Hinata. It seemed everyone was awkwardly watching now, except for the still gaming Kiba.

"No one gives in yet?" Shikamaru tried teasing off.

"I'll never give up!" both the players yelled.

In reality, Hinata was both loving and hating this situation. He was an inch close to her face, and they had no choice but to stare at each other. She had felt her face heat up a few scenarios back, but she could swear that her face was a tomato now. Still, it was a pretty extraneous game, so it could be mistaken as being warmed up.

She could feel her muscles tensing and relaxing. She could also feel Naruto shaking a bit. She heard the spinner spin…

"Ahhhhh!"

Naruto fell. Hinata fell.

"Isn't that Hinabi's voice?" Shikamaru questioned, his head facing toward the sound. Kiba and Chouji had done the same.

Thankfully, it seemed they hadn't noticed the former couple in another somewhat awkward position. Legs intertwined, faces an inch apart, and Naruto's arms each at Hinata's face, it was a position that had happened many times when they were together, but knowing the circumstances, it was a position that shouldn't be repeated by them together. Hinata pushed Naruto off rather harshly, running to see what had happened to her sister.

"Hold up. I'll be right back."

* * *

><p>The guys became quiet. Even Kiba had paused the game to listen as well. Something wasn't right, and the shinobis knew it. They heard a shuffling of noises, a thud, and thumping of footsteps. The door slammed open. Everyone went into a fighting stance.<p>

"Hinata!" the boys exclaimed.

She was bleeding at the side of her abdomen. A shuriken was wedged into her torn shirt and had penetrated into her skin. She had been carrying her sister, and quickly-more of almost dropping-placed her sister onto the floor. Hinata closed the door behind her.

"Th-there's intruders," Hinata managed to huff out. "They seem to be kidnapping Hinabi. I'm not sure how many there are right now, but from my estimate, I think a total of about five. I managed to knock out one, but it seems I got stabbed." Hinata attempted a comforting giggle. That only resulted in her bending over in pain.

Shikamaru, at the closest distance, caught her. He sat her on the floor. "Will you be alright?"

"Hai," Hinata replied. She took a strained breathe. "Kiba-kun, in the drawer there, there's about ten shurikens that I've placed there."

Kiba walked over toward the drawer. As said, there they were hidden, behind the rows of games.

"Chou-kun, underneath the mat you're sitting on, the floorboard is loose. Underneath, there's a pack of smoke-bombs and military pills, as well as a few kunais."

Chouji loosened the floorboards to retrieve the items.

"Wow. You're well-prepared," Shikamaru commented, bemused.

"Mhm," she huffed, "This _is_ the Hyuuga household after all. Since the guards can't always be on watch, the household has a bunch of hidden equipment in case of emergencies like this. Though, I placed these items here." She smiled.

"Isn't there a first-aid kit anywhere, then?"

Her smile faded, and she looked the other way with a subtle blush. "Unfortunately, that thought didn't cross my mind…."

"And you said this place was well-prepared," Kiba just _had_ to comment.

"Shut up, Kiba-kun," she pouted.

"N-nee-chan." The important person was almost completely ignored. "I'm scared."

"It's alright, Hinabi. We'll be fine," she reassured her younger sister. She turned her view toward her ex. "Naruto-kun, you're in charge of Hinabi. Got it?"

Naruto gave an understanding nod, moving to stand beside her.

An explosion sounded.

"Okay, we need to get out of this room before they find us. Hinata, where's the nearest exit in the estate?"

"Right now, we're about in the middle of the estate. There really isn't a fastest way, but my room is a little further inside. Inside, there's an underground tunnel that was built underneath, connected from my closet. We can get out through there with little notice."

"Alright. Kiba, can you get a whiff of Hinata's sent?"

Kiba lifted his nose in the air to get a sniff.

"Even with Akumaru, it's easy to find her. The lavender sent is toward the left," Kiba thumbs-upped with a smirk.

"I smell like lavender!" Hinata exclaimed. Pain initiated.

"Careful, don't move too much. Alright. Kiba, you're in front. Naruto, go with Kiba and take Hinabi with you….Hinata, are you alright to move a little further? Do you know your way around the whole estate?"

"Hai. I know my way around here."

"Okay, Chouji, you, and I will take a different route. Since you know this place best, I'll carry you on my back and tell me which way to go. Chouji, we separate half-way, and you attract attention. You're okay with that?"

"It's all good," he replied.

"Okay, don't die." the genius concluded, "Disperse!"

The game room's door was suddenly knocked down.

* * *

><p>"Turn left," she whispered.<p>

They were running as quickly as they could. Chouji was a bit ways off, in case anything happened. Shikamaru acted as bodyguard as well.

"We're about halfway to my room. We turn right, go straight, and take the sixth right down the hall, fourth door."

Shikamaru nodded. "Chouji, go!"

The commanded stopped, jumped, and yelled. Footsteps of two intruders were heard.

Hinata cringed, placing one arm toward the wound. "Sh-Shika-kun…E-everything is dizzy," his bluenette friend slurred.

"Hang on, Hinata. We're almost there."

* * *

><p>They were now down the hallway. He took the fourth door, and opened it.<p>

All was dark inside.

"Naruto? Kiba?"

A creak sounded. Shikamaru became on-guard.

"Over here!" Kiba's voice sounded.

Shikamaru's eyes quickly adjusted to the dark room and located the lone closet, slightly ajar. He slipped in, almost falling right into the passageway. Shikamaru landed on his feet.

"Alright you made it! Dattebayo!" Naruto's whispered shout echoed.

"Did you find the first-aid kit?"

"Yup! Got it right here," Kiba smirked, handing the kit to Shikamaru.

"How's Hina-Hinata!" Naruto's worried shout echoed.

"Quiet, Naruto! They might hear you!" Shikamaru scolded, silencing any other comments coming from his worried friend.

He had placed Hinata on the ground, and her blue shirt was already soaked in blood, circumfrencing around the wound. Hinata's staggered breathing, prominent.

"Kiba, go find Chouji, and both of you exit through the front gate. Can you go through with it?"

"Gotcha. No worries," Kiba thumbs-upped. Looking down at Hinata, he added, "Make sure she gets out safe."

With that, Kiba shushined out.

"Naruto, do you know any barrier jutsus that can keep out anyone?"

"Y-yeah," he replied, composing himself. He was kneeling next to Hinabi, who was holding her sister's hand.

"Good. Put up a barrier, and we'll make our way out down the tunnel."

"How about Hinata? We can't leave her like this!"

"Shhh. Put up the barrier. We need to get out of hearing range first. The shuriken is still inside her abdomen, and she'll most likely attract anyone who hears her."

Reluctantly, Naruto nodded. Making sure the closet door and trap door was closed, he placed up the barrier, adding additional chakra.

"Will Nee-chan be alright?" the quiet Hinabi finally voiced.

"She'll be fine. She's strong," Shikamaru assured.

* * *

><p>The four made their way down the dark tunnel. Naruto kept the path lit with his mini resengan. About ten minutes down, Hinata's groan made the trio aware. Shikamaru had to lay down the girl again. Her breath was staggered, and she was slightly groaning in pain.<p>

Shikamaru looked around. "This should be fine. I don't think anyone will hear us."

Shikamaru got down on his knees, beside Hinata and her wound. He opened the kit to see what was contained inside. He turned to Hinabi.

"Hinabi, can you go down a few meters there and close your ears. Sing a song, okay?"

"Wh-why? I want to be next to Nee-chan!"

"You won't be able to handle it yet. You just became a genin."

"Y-yes I will!"

"Aughh…" Hinata groaned.

"Ah!" the younger Hyuuga clutched her ears, but kept staring at her sister.

Naruto kneeled eye-level with the girl. "It's okay. Shikamaru and I will make sure Nee-chan won't be in pain anymore. Alright?"

She nodded. He smiled, ushering her over a little ways down. The two could hear her childish singing. Naruto went beside Hinata, across from Shikamaru.

"Okay. First, we need to take out the shuriken, then, quickly apply the medication and gauze. The hard part is the first."

Shikamaru reached to lift the shirt a ways to see the damage, but was reluctant to touch. Seeing that, Naruto obliged, a small blush adorning his face.

"Th-thanks," the genius stuttered.

"If you think that's awkward….She sounds like this when we were in bed…" the blonde said, looking away.

"I did NOT need to know that, Naruto!" A significant blush adorned Shikamaru, which he then followed it by giving a new bump on the commenter's head. That was then settled.

"Naruto, hold down Hinata. I'm going to take out the shuriken."

He followed, holding down her legs and arm. Shikamaru placed a towel between the half-conscious konoichi's mouth. The operation began.

"Ah!" the patient let out.

Hinata was in and out of a haze, but knew Shikamaru and Naruto were there. She felt her arms and legs were restrained and felt the excruciating pain radiating around her stomach. She let out a groan.

"It's okay, Hinata. We're here. You'll be fine. We're just taking out the shuriken, okay? Shhhh," Naruto tried to soothe. He didn't want to see her in so much pain. He could see sweat dripping from her hair and was tempted to wipe it away. He of course couldn't, with her writhing, there could be a mistake. He had to keep her still.

"It's almost out, Naruto. Keep her still for a bit longer."

He held down tighter.

"Ahhh!" Hinata cried.

"Got the shuriken out!"

Shikamaru placed it inside a plastic bag, which he placed in his own pack. "We can take this into the investigation team. They'll be more likely to trace where it came from."

Shikamaru then put ointment over the wound, and sealed it with gauze and tape.

"Okay. First-aid, complete! Now, the problem with the shirt…."

"I got it," Naruto spoke up. Naruto took off his jacket. "Turn around, Shika-man."

"Don't call me that," he said, but did the command.

"Hinata?" the blonde soothingly called.

A small "hmm," came from her.

"I'm gonna sit you up, 'kay?"

Without any additional consent, Naruto sat her up against him, with a small grunt from her. With skill, he took off her shirt, revealing her soft, toned features that only he had the honor to caress, but quickly covered her up with his jacket. He balled up the torn shirt into his own pack for additional evidence…maybe.

"N-Naruto," the girl finally voiced, hazily opening her eyes.

"Hinata," the boy smiled. He couldn't contain himself. He gently, but firmly, pulled her into a huge hug and kissed her lips. "I'm really glad you're okay. You're okay," he repeated, kissing her a bit more.

He was interrupted by a small grunt.

"You can carry her. Just be gentle, Naruto," Shikamaru said, now standing and facing him.

The latter blushed, but nodded. He saw Hinabi walking toward them, followed by Kiba.

"Heey!" the Inuzuka yelled. "We got all five of them! Some other shinobis are gonna take 'em in!"

"Good." Shikamaru said, now leading toward the exit.

"N-Naruto…" Hinata's voice radiated from his back.

"Rest, Hina-chan," Naruto whispered to her.

"I-I have to say sorry."

"Why? You didn't do anything."

"I-I have to tell you…."

"Shh, I said rest." There, he kissed her hand that was resting on his shoulder. "I still love you, too."

Hinata blushed and smiled, slowly closing her eyes as she saw the dim light from outside the tunnel.

* * *

><p><em>Ding!Dong!<em>

Hinata sat up.

_Dong!Dong!_

She looked around her. She had fallen asleep on the couch.

_Ding! Dong!_

"Hina-chaaan!"

With a sigh, Hinata got up.

'It was only a dream.'

With that, she went toward the front gate.

* * *

><p>AN: Hopefully, you get what I mean when this is "angsty." Still, hope it was enjoyable enough! As for the title (which I'm thinking might be a repeatedly asked question), it doesn't really make sense with the story, but it has significance to me while I was writing this. So, I decided to make that the title. Well, back to studying for me...T~T...Comments are highly appreciated! I try to always reply back ;) Ja ne!


End file.
